1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a light source in an image scanning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image scanning apparatuses emit light onto a document by using a light source, and generate image data by performing a photoelectric conversion on light reflected off the document via an image sensor. Here, a light emitting diode (LED) or an organic LED (OLED) is used as the light source, and the lifespan of the light source is determined according to the environment in which the light source is used, for example, determined by temperature, humidity, and magnitude of an electric current applied to the light source. In general, when temperature and humidity are high and an electric current applied to the light source is large, deterioration of the light source is accelerated, and accordingly, intensity of scanned light is gradually reduced even with a constant applied current. That is, the light intensity is reduced according to cumulative time of using the light source. In addition, fine dust may be stacked on an optical device that is used to scan the image data, and accordingly, transmittance and reflectivity of the optical device may be reduced. Thus, quality of scanned images may be low due to reduction of the light intensity, and reduction of the transmittance and reflectivity of the optical device.